Of Superheroes and Burning Buildings
by Ichbingabbie
Summary: Malik lives in a world where Supes were slowly becoming accepted. He works as a journalist with Altair a shy adorable dork partner. Everything is good until the dreaded Superhero Aquila saves him. AU ALT/MAL
1. It was a glorious day

**A/N: I've been obsessed with comics for forever and right now I've been shipping Batman/Superman. God I love that pairing. It's just...DUH WINNING! So I got this idea the other day and I was just gonna make it a oneshot but then me and my roommate just kept talking about it and this is what happened. ._.**

**Derp, here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a glorious day<strong>

**Ein**

In the beginning, Supes were the ban of human existence. They were a stain on society. They were the worst of the worst. They threatened the law. They threatened the very government everybody followed. They were a danger to normal humans. When the first vigilantes showed up, people were a little concerned, but when the meta-humans and super aliens showed up, people began to fear. The law reacted to that fear. The fundamentalist fueled that fear. The government solved that fear.

Being a Superhero was banned, punishable by a long jail sentence or death.

That's when the villains struck. They followed no man's rules. They ruled by fear and terror. Nobody could stop them. Not the police. Not the fundamentalist. Not the government.

But the Supes could.

They ignored the ban, fought against the villains, saved people from hostage situations, and rescued kittens from trees.

Slowly the law enforcement became lenient, pretending that the vigilante wasn't there. Grudgingly the fundamentalist stopped their bible thumping and grumbled out the side of their mouths. Finally the government lifted the law banning Supes.

"And today, today is the one year anniversary of the lifting of that ban. Today, we are celebrating all Superheroes. Americans left and right are shaking the hands of their local heroes. Here in our own city, Animus City, we give thanks to the most arrogant dick jackass of all heroes The Aquila and his sidekicks The Eagle and Falconboy, oh sorry, The Falcon. Now back to the dumbass bitch Aquila-"

"Malik," a quiet voice called.

"_What_!" Malik snapped. He jerked his head up to look at the hunched figure of his coworker. Altair was so dorky. He wore big black framed glasses, an oversized sweater that he wore because the office was too chilly, and slacks that allowed you to see the patterned dress socks he wore with his scuffed loafers. He was also adorable. Dorky and adorable.

"You're doing it again," Altair answered handing Malik a cup of stemming coffee. Malik closed his eyes and sighed. He raised his right arm – his _only_ arm – for the cup of coffee. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Altair. I'm just irritated and I don't want to write this paper. Fuckin' Shawn took the story I wanted."

Altair set at the desk across from Malik, "Well, what is your paper about?" Malik scowled at the screen, looking at the words the Dragon program on his computer typed for him. "I have to write my story on the stupid Aquila."

"Oh." Altair said, a frown pulling at his full lips and his eyes a deep brown behind his glasses. Malik wanted to kiss it better, but instead he rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "Stop it with the puppy dog eyes! You make me feel like an ass."

Altair spluttered, "No! That wasn't my intention at all!"

Malik laughed, "Alright, calm down Novice. I'm only yankin' your chain."

Altair blushed, "I would never make jokes about you like that Malik." Malik chuckled.

"Well aren't you sweet." He mumbled, getting back to work. He back spaced all the unsavory (but true) words he wrote about Animus City's greatest hero, The Aquila, and got serious.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's still in there!"<em>

_The pain in his arm, he couldn't tell which arm, was excruciating. It felt as if it was on fire. It _was_ on fire. Everything was on fire. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and he was so scared. Oh so fucking scared. You always thought that if you were ever in a situation like this, you would know what to do. 'Well if I was her, I would just do this.'_

_And he is 'her'. He is in this situation and he doesn't know what to do._

"_He's still in there! What are you doin'?"_

_What would you do if your apartment was on fire? What would you do? What would _you _do? What would you _do?

_You couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything. _

"_Leave me! Get him!"_

_He couldn't do anything._

_They couldn't do anything._

He _couldn't do anything._

_But _He _could._

_But he was too late._

_No!_

"_No!" An anguished cry._

"_I'm sorry." A dispassionate voice._

"_We're sorry." An automatic response._

"_We're sorry." A clinical response._

"_We're sorry." A sympathetic response._

_Sorry for what? Why are you sorry? Why _are _you sorry? Why are _you_ sorry?_ _Why are you _sorry? Why_ are you sorry?_

_Dissection of a question that will never be answered. Can't be answered. He doesn't want an answer because it doesn't matter._

"_I hate you!" I hate you! I hate you! I hate you I hate you   
><em>

_I hate myself._

* * *

><p>"Malik!" A voice shouted next to him. Malik snapped out of whatever trance he fell in and jerked his head in the direction of the shout. It was Altair standing next to him with a concern look on his face.<p>

"You good man? I've been calling your name for the past two minutes and I sit right across from you."

Malik shook his head. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

He nodded, "Yeah, just spaced out for a minute. What do you want?"

Altair didn't look convinced. "Well, it's lunchtime and I was wondering if you wanted to go eat."

Malik closed his laptop, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where are we going again? Didn't you want to try a new place?"

Altair smiled, the smile that always made the secret girl in Malik squeal in glee. "Yeah, I wanted to try out that restaurant called Sahara."

Malik smirked, "Oh, you mean the Arabic one? You're trying to get back into your roots, halfling?"

Altair mock scowled, "Uh, whatever dude. I just thought you might like it so I said 'Hey, Malik eats this stuff, so why not give it a try.' I'm being considerate man." Malik always thought Altair was adorable when he got like this. Trying to sound all assertive and not a nerd.

"As long as they have good hummus," Malik shrugged.

"Hummus? What's hummus?"

"My God."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you guys think. I could keep going if you want.<strong>


	2. Great Scott!

**Here's the second chapter! I liked it. Wrote it fast too.**

**Great Scott!**

**Zwei**

Malik loves to watch Altair. The way he moves is so graceful for someone who is such a klutz. He's always dropping papers, spilling coffee, tripping over cords, and stepping on Malik's feet. Don't even get him started on how Altair is during an office frenzy. But when no one is watching, when all is calm, Altair can be the most graceful being. The way he typed, the way he wrote, the way he sat down, the way he walked, and his hand motions are to die for.

He also gets so animated about the silliest things. Malik isn't really into video games or sci-fi movies, but it was all Altair would talk about once you get him started. His mocha eyes would swirl with color, sometimes going to amber and strangely gold. His cheeks would turn rosy from pleasure or being flustered by Malik when he teased him. His smile would get so wide, his teeth so white, and lips so full.

His lips, by all that is holy, Malik loves those lips. There were times where he would daydream of those lips doing interesting things and taking on interesting shapes. He would always catch himself daydreaming of the dirtiest fantasies about the most innocent person he knew. Malik would shake himself from those daydreams, smile at Altair and steal a quick kiss before he walked off to run errands or chase a source.

Those kisses. Those sweet little kisses are what usually gets Malik through the days. Those soft lips yielding to his own, sometimes moist and sometimes dry. The reactions he would get from those kisses were sweet in themselves. Altair would get so flustered that he'd either turn red in the face to the tips of his ears, stutter, or get this dazed look on his face. Malik is always in favor of all three happening at the same time. It felt good to get a reaction like that out of someone.

Malik didn't think he was the best looking man ever. He certainly wasn't ugly either. He had a slightly hooked nose, he was always scowling (he couldn't help it, people were always stupid), his personality could be a little rough, and he's also an amputee. His lack of an arm was a sore spot for him, but he refuse to get a prosthetic.

Despite all that, Altair liked him. Wanted to go out with him. Wanted to date him and keep dating him.

Malik could remember the first time Altair asked him out. It was the second week of Altair being here.

"_Listen here you little shit maggot, if you don't tell me what I want to know I will hunt you down – oh you don't think I know where you live huh? Does 706 Monument Avenue sound familiar? The house with the periwinkle shingles? Oh yeah, and periwinkle? Really? Clearly you –" _

_Malik's tirade was interrupted by the clearing of a feminine throat. Malik rolled his eyes and put the person on hold._

_He swiveled in his rolling chair and stared at Lucy Stillman with an impatient look on his face, "Who were you talking to?" She asked._

"_A potential source. What of it?" Malik shot back. Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes._

"_Really Malik? You're never going to get anywhere if you harass people like that. I wouldn't be surprised if the police came knocking on our door," she complained._

"_First of all, this is a building. Second of all, does your bothering me have a point?"_

_Lucy glared at him before stepping aside, "This is Altair Ibn-La' Ahad, the guy I've been training and the guy whose going to be _your_ new partner. Altair, this is Malik A-Sayf."_

_Altair smiled and held out his right hand, "Hello Mr.A-Sayf. It is a pleasure to meet you." Malik stared at the hand until it dropped before sliding his eyes to Lucy._

"_You butchered his name by the way, and why the hell are you pairing him up with me? Are you being racist? Just because I'm Arabic I have to be partnered with another Arabic man?"_

"_My God Malik! Do you have to be so difficult?" Lucy fumed. Malik smirked._

"_Yes, yes I do." Malik stood up and grabbed the fallen hand, "Welcome to the Codex Pages, I am Malik A-Sayf and I am an asshole. Nice to meet you." Altair gave him a somewhat nervous smile, not entirely sure how to react in this situation._

_As Lucy walked away, Malik sat back down and got back on the phone. When he was finishing up the conversation, he noticed that Altair had yet to move from his spot. He glared at the weirdo wearing black slacks, a white button up and suspenders. "What the hell are you doing still standing there?"_

_Altair snapped out of whatever weirdo daydream he was in, "Well I, uh, don't know where my desk is?"_

_Malik gave a long suffering sigh and pointed across from him to a blank desk, "That is where you'll be sitting."_

"_Oh." Altair said and went to sit down._

_For days, Malik went about semi ignoring the man and only acknowledging his presence when he needed him to do certain errands or get him coffee. He was treating him more like an assistant than an actual partner, but he didn't care. He was pissed. He knew why Altair was here. It was because of his damn handicap! He didn't need a fucking partner!_

_He was hoping to get Altair to hate him enough so that he would want to leave, quit, or find a new partner, but it didn't happen. The total opposite happened!_

_They were in the copier room, because some idiot didn't know what he was doing, and Altair was still new and didn't know how to go about fixing the problem. Something was wrong with the copier and the technician is a lazy ass and Malik needs his papers now dammit!_

_As he was yelling about all the injustice of the world and generally bitching that day because his arm was experiencing phantom pains, Malik got the shock of his life when Altair suddenly blurted:_

"_Go out with me!" Malik jumped and swung his body around to give Altair a confused wide eyed look. Certainly he wasn't talking to him. Altair's face was beet red, making his sandy brown hair stand out more. He began to fidget the more Malik stared._

"_Who are you talking to? Are you talking to me?" Malik asked, bewildered._

_Altair ran his hands down his pant leg, "Go out with me, please?" _

_Malik narrowed his eyes and planted his feet firmly onto the floor, his hand coming up to rest on a hip. Phantom pains and stupid copiers forgotten. "Run that by me again."_

_Altair took a deep breath, as if he was steading himself. "Would you like to go out with me? As like, on a date?"_

_Malik searched his face for any malice, any cruelty that might say that this was a joke. When he found known, he was at a loss. "Why would you want to go out with me?" _

_Altair licked his lips and Malik followed the path of his tongue. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, look at you. You're handsome, beautiful even! The first time that I saw you I – I can't really explain it, but everything got warm and I was jittery and it still hasn't went away._

"_I know you may not like me that much, but I could change your mind. I – I just wanted you to give me a chance, because you seem like a really awesome person to be around. Everybody speaks fondly about you, even though they complain about how much of a grouch you are. I – could we – would you like to give –" _

_Malik silenced his blubbering with a kiss. He pulled back and smirked at the dazed look in the other man's eyes, his glasses askew. "You're paying."_

They have been dating ever since and it's been wonderful, sweet even. Malik can do sweet. Altair can be so shy sometimes. He was also ridiculously romantic. Malik couldn't count how many times Altair would give him flowers and chocolate. He would always complain that he wasn't a woman, but he always had a vase ready and no one can pass up good chocolates.

Whenever they went out on a date, the car door was opened for him, chairs were pulled out for him, and Altair was all around courteous.

He couldn't wait until the actually had sex.

They've been going out for almost a year and only went as far as heavy petting. Anything further and Altair would pull away.

_They were watching some movie at Malik's house. They were in his bedroom watching this comedy movie Altair refused to let Malik pass up. Altair laid on his stomach, stretched out from the foot of the bed to where his socked feet rested on Malik's covered pillows. Malik sat against the headboard watching Altair's body shake every time he chuckled or laugh. But one body part had him completely hypnotized. Every time he laughed his butt would jiggle from the force. Malik is an ass man, and this ass was torturing him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore._

_He reached out and groped it. Altair squealed in surprised, much to Malik's amusement, and flipped over. "What are you doing?" Altair asked eyes wide and face flushed. Malik smiled and surged forward. He grabbed his hidden butt cheek as he fell across Altair's body._

"_What do you think?" he asked back, nose buried in Altair's neck. Altair shifted around until Malik fell in between his legs. Malik groaned and latched his lips onto the closest piece of flesh. He felt and heard Altair's breath hitch._

_Malik licked a path to Altair's lips and drew him into a kiss. Malik shifted and squeezed Altair's butt cheek, shivering at the muscles he felt bunching and flexing. He moaned and rolled his hips. His hardness met an answering one. Altair's mouth fell open wider, a breathless moan escaping his lips. Malik captured it and brought it back to its owner. He deepened the kiss and mapped out familiar routes, their hips twitching._

_Altair's fingers curled around Malik's hair, gripping it tight each time their erections moved against each other. As the pulled back for air, Altair rolled out from Malik's hold leaving Malik bereft and cold. Malik flopped on the bed and let loose a frustrated groan. _

"_I'm sorry Malik." Altair said quietly. Malik sighed into his comforter._

"_It's okay Altair. I understand," he responded, his voice muffled, "I can wait." He sat up. "I can wait," he finished clearly._

And he has been. He's been a patient little saint. A patient little saint with the bluest balls.

Despite that little hump, they've had a wonderful relationship. Not that many spats. The only serious spat that they've had was about Altair's abrupt disappearances.

Altair would disappear at the most random times. During a date, during a meeting, during the job and even when they were just relaxing. He would just disappear. Sometimes he came back and sometimes he doesn't see Altair for a couple of days. At first it didn't bother him, but it's just been happening so frequently.

Even now, during a hostage situation. How do you disappear during a bank robbery? There's nowhere for Altair to go!

One moment, he was watching Altair to make sure that he was safe (daydreaming a little because this is like the fifth bank robbery this month), but when the criminals came around to give Malik a hard time, he turned and Altair was gone.

He was torn between worry and irritation. He couldn't dwell on it any longer, because one of the robber's gripped his arm tight and pulled him off of the floor. Before he could make any smart ass comment, a gun was shoved in his face. Like that's going to stop them.

"Oh, so you're going to grab the cripple and hope that your demands seem more serious," he snarked at the man's covered face.

The guy growled, "Shut up." He roughly pulled Malik to the front of the store.

"So how many times have you tried to rob this bank? Do you want to live in jail or something?"

The man pushed the gun harder into his head, "I said shut up or I'll blow your fucking head off."

Malik scoffed, "There are kids in my neighborhood more threatening than you."

"Why you little – "the man jerked, his hand with the gun caught in a steel grip. Both Malik and the robber followed the gloved hand to an arm covered in spandex to a hooded face with glowing gold eyes glowering at the criminal.

"That's not how you treat a gentleman; now let the nice man go." The robber had no choice, his wrist was twisted painfully. His cry of alarm and pain brought attention from his cohorts. Malik was swiftly pushed to the side as the hooded figure leapt into action.

It was quick of course. These men and their toys no match for the white blur that is the Aquila.

As the criminals were rounded up by the police and the hostages released to friends and family, Malik searched the crowd for Altair.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice rumbled. Malik turned toward the source and glared. Aquila.

"None of your damn business, now get the hell away from me." Malik grumbled and turned back to his searching, trying not to appear frantic.

"Is that how you thank a hero?" Aquila asked, his voice sounded bemused.

Malik sighed and shook his head, turning back to the Supe, "Of course. I'm sorry. Where are my manners," he began sarcastically, "Thank you so much for being a pain in the ass. Really appreciate it."

The golden eyes from the cowl narrowed and Malik met them defiantly. Aqulia smirked then chuckled. "If you're looking for that man with the clunky glasses, you don't have to worry about him. He's out in the crowd looking for you," he said melting within said crowd.

Malik glared at the spot the superhero disappeared into before the people swarmed him. He soon began his search anew, eager to give Altair a piece of his mind.


	3. And the day was saved! Thanks to

**This came out so fast! Lol**

**So, the thing about the eagles. I knew Bald Eagles mate for life, but I don't know if all of them do. They probably do, I wouldn't be surprised if they all didn't. Some wolves don't mate for life, like the Maned Wolf in South America.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I can tell some of you really enjoy it. A couple of them made me feel so special inside. I read every single one. Every. Single. One.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>And the day was saved! Thanks to…<strong>

**Drei**

Malik should be angry – positively _livid_ – with Altair after his disappearance earlier today, but when the life was being kissed out of you, it was hard to stay mad.

As soon as Malik found Altair, he yanked him from the crowd and started towards the car. The whole drive back, he was cursing at Altair in Arabic, projecting his fear and worry into harsh words. As soon as they got to Malik's place and the door was shut, Altair – shy little Altair – grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

In between reverent kisses, Altair whispered apologies and voiced his own worries.

"I saw him, Malik. I saw him put that gun in your face and I panicked. I got so angry. I – " Malik cut him off with a bruising kiss, pouring his anger and fear into it. He gripped the back of Altair's head and pushed off the wall. They did an awkward dance toward Malik's bedroom, trying desperately to hold onto each other and not trip over furniture.

Malik was pleasantly surprised when Altair pushed him down onto the bed and quickly covered his body with his own. As the reattached lips, he felt Altair's hands on his ankles trying to remove his sneakers. He vaguely heard the thunk of them hitting the floor, and uneven thunks of another pair of shoes. Altair manhandled Malik onto the center of the bed. He hooked his hands beneath each of his knees and wrapped Malik's legs around his waist.

Now Malik was completely aroused to the point it was almost painful. He tightened his hold on Altair's waist, squeezing the flexing muscles there. He threw his head back as Altair began to grind their cloth erections together. The normally shy man latched his lips onto Malik's exposed neck, suckling bruises. Malik moaned desperately, the pleasure almost short circuited his mind.

Soon the room was filled with choked off moans and harsh breathing as the moved together. Altair's head lay between his neck and shoulder while his hands burned into his hips. He doesn't remember when he moved them there and he doesn't care. Altair used his hold on Malik's hips as leverage and to control their movements.

He rubbed his cloth erection against Malik desperately, roughly; giving little breathless moans as Malik alternately squeezed his butt cheek and pushed into his thrusts. Malik wished that they could pause in order to remove some of their clothing, but he found that he didn't want to stop. Didn't want to stop this passionate side to a normally reserved man.

The friction from his jeans and the pressure on his balls were slowly unraveling Malik, bringing him closer to climax. The closer he got, the louder he moaned.

"Oh _fuck_! Oh Altair – " If this is how dry humping was, he doesn't think his brain could even comprehend what actual sex would be like.

Suddenly Altair shot up, his head thrown back and back arching, and let out a long drawn out groan. He climaxed in sharp twitches of his hips. The sight and the sudden warm against his covered dick had Malik's back arching off of the bed. His mouth dropped opened into a silent scream as he reached completion. Golden lights burst across his vision and his toes curled.

Now he really can't wait to have penetrative sex.

He slowly came back to himself. Breathing harshly, he felt the weight of Altair's limbs as he laid with his face planted into the comforter.

As the sweat cooled, he was startled out of his post-coital bliss by Altair's voice.

"Did you know eagles mate for life?"

Malik gave him a confused look, "Why would I want to know that?"

"Did you?" Altair repeated. Malik shook his head no. Altair flipped over onto his back, removing his body from Malik and leaving him cold. Malik curled onto his side facing Altair in order to keep some warmth. They both ignored the sticky mess in their pants. Malik watched as Altair stared at the ceiling.

"There's this one species here, Bald Eagles, they mate for life. Once they've found their mate," Altair paused for a moment, swallowing, "they never leave them. It's a lifetime commitment."

Malik swallowed, his heart fluttering for a moment, "What are you getting at?"

Altair was silent for a moment longer then said, "Pretty serious stuff, don't you think? Settling down with one person for the rest of their life. Someone…" By now he was staring at Malik, his face unreadable. "Someone compatible, someone made just for you," he finished.

Malik swallowed thickly, "I don't think someone can be _made _just for you. Seems…too idealistic. Almost impossible."

Altair smiled softly." No. I believe it's possible. Nothing is ever impossible, I believe that to be true."

"Nothing is true." Malik teased, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

"Everything is permitted." Altair answered, saying these words as if they were ancient, his expression a little troubled. Now Malik became worried. He sat up, supporting himself on his arm.

"Altair, what's wrong? Is it about earlier? The bank robbery?"

Altair shook his head slowly, his eyes distant. "Malik, where did you get that from? Where did you hear that saying?" Now Malik was just plain confused.

"What saying? Nothing is true? I don't know I just – " Malik then stopped, something in the back of his mind tugging at his subconscious. He has heard of those words, but he can't remember from where. Malik shook his head, feeling lost.

"I don't know where I've heard it from. I don't really remember. Altair why – " He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He sighed in frustration. He picked up the phone on his nightstand and answered it.

"What."

"Well aren't you just rude." An amused voice said on the other side.

Malik sighed, "What do you want Leonardo?"

"I only called because I just saw my best friend on the news about an armed robbery," Leonardo answered.

"There were cameras? I don't remember cameras."

"Yep. They were filming the whole showdown and how you bravely bad mouthed a man holding a gun to your face. Do you have a death wish, _amico mio_?"

Malik snorted watching as Altair gingerly got out of bed, wincing at the dried semen probably pulling uncomfortably at hairs, "How do you know I was bad mouthing him?" Malik asked as Altair disappeared into the bathroom.

Leonardo let out a huff of laughter, "Because I know you Malik. Luckily Aquila was there to save the day."

Malik rolled his eyes,"Yay." He listened as Leonardo laugh, the man used to his dislike of their local Superhero.

"And how is Altair?" Leonardo asked. Said man walked back into the room with just his polka dot boxers and button up on, his pants draped over one arm, while he held a hand towel in his hand.

"He's fine. He's with me now. He did pull one of his disappearing acts _again_." Altair winced, his eyes apologizing and his mouth sheepish. He laid the towel down on the bed and proceeded to remove Malik's pants. _Oh_.

"Is that so…" Leonardo said vaguely, trailing off. The journalistic instinct in Malik wanted to explore that, but the lover in him (his dick) was more interested in what Altair was doing.

"Yeah. So Leo, I'm gonna have to let you go. Bye." He hung up before he could get a reply. He tossed the phone to the side and smirked down at Altair, their earlier conversation gone but not forgotten.

"What are you doing?" Malik purred. Altair chuckled

"Not what you think I'm doing." Malik pouted. "I'm just trying to get you cleaned up. Surely you're uncomfortable." Altair now had his fingers hooked under Malik's underwear.

Malik's head fell back onto his pillows. "You got to be kidding me Altair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! No nooky for you Malik! I hope you guys catch what I'm doing here. It'll make more sense when we find out more about Aquila. :]<strong>


	4. Meanwhile

**I did not forget about Volan Aquilus for the people who watch that story. I'm still on the draft for that one.**

**So here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I remember someone asked me if it was going to be like some storyline. I have no idea what that story was about, this idea just came to me, lol.**

**I forgot to do this part:**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

**Meanwhile…**

**Vier**

"Tell Shawn he can kiss my cinnamon ass!"

"Malik!"

"Tell Malik that he and Aquila should get along well. He's missing a finger and Malik's missing an arm. It's a beginning of a wonderful amputee friendship."

"Now Shawn –"

"Tell Shawn he can suck my dick, the limey bastard!"

"Oy! Fuck you, poof!"

"_Enough!" _ Lucy yelled. The two men glared at each other, both red in the face. Their chests were puffed out, like Alpha males, with Lucy standing in between them. She put a hand on each of them and pushed them away from each other with surprising strength.

"Shawn, go back to your desk or something and cool off." Malik and Lucy watched as the British man gave Malik one last glare before stomping off. "And Malik, you are writing this article. This is an exclusive interview that we may never get again. A type of interview that could get people _fired_ if they don't do it, understand?"

Malik huffed and walked away from Lucy and toward the water cooler, "Tell me again why _I_ have to do it?"

"Because Shawn is going to a charity event that's sponsored by Abstergo industries and you know how the Boss is adamant about finding dirt on Abstergo."

"So how come _I_ couldn't gather dirt on Abstergo?" Malik asked, sipping his water.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Because the Boss didn't pick you for that article, he picked you for this one."

"So how come –"

"Malik! Stop being difficult! The interview is on Friday. You're doing it." With that final statement Lucy left.

Malik gave a long suffering sigh before heading to his own desk.

**x**_SWOSH_**x**

They lay in bed awake, the morning light filtering weakly through Malik's curtains. They lay tangled up in sheets, pajamas and limbs. Malik was too comfortable to move and he didn't feel like opening his eyes. He let out a moan of discontent when he felt Altair begin to pull away. He was planning on pulling the man back to him and never letting go. He didn't feel like going to work dammit. He was pleased when he felt Altair roll on top of him.

He opened his eyes to stare into glasses free eyes. Altair's eyes were a warm brown and his face held a look of affection.

They just stared at each other.

"Your eyes." Altair stated, interrupting the silence.

Malik blinked slowly, "What about my eyes?" he croaked.

Altair smiled, "They're a dark blue. All this time I thought they were black or something, but their blue. Blue like the night sky."

"Night sky is purple, sometimes red," Malik retorted with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but in the city though. If you were in the country, it's blue."

Malik snorted," No it's not. It looks black."

Altair huff, "I'm trying to wax poetry here."

Malik laughed, his laughter causing Altair to jiggle with him. "Well, your poetry sucks." Altair pouted then leaned in for a kiss. Malik stopped him with a hand to the forehead.

"What do you think you're doing? You have morning breath, good sir."

Altair frowned, "You should want to kiss me all the time, even with morning breath. It's called love Malik."

"I don't have to _love_ your morning breath."

Altair smiled, his eyes crinkled, "You're supposed to love _all_ of me, morning breath included." Then he swooped down for a kiss again. They struggled for a bit, the covers and pillows falling to the floor, but Altair got his kiss.

**x**_WHOOMP_**x**

_Thunk_

"What the hell am I supposed to ask him anyway, huh?"

_Thunk_

"Well, maybe you could ask about what it's like being a hero?"

_Thunk_

"Psh. Sounds way too boring."

_Thunk_

"Then ask him about how he felt when the ban on Supes were imposed and then lifted."

_Thunk_

"I guess…"

_Thunk_

"Malik, what is that noise?" Leonardo asked through the speaker phone. Malik caught the ball as it ricocheted of the wall and back to him.

"I'm throwing a tennis ball," he answered.

"…Aren't you at work?"

"Yeah?"

"…So about that article."

_Thunk_

**x**_BLAM_**x**

"You need to watch where you're going you little shit!" Malik yelled, several heads turning in his direction. The little kid flipped him the bird and continued to skate down the crowded sidewalk. Malik cursed in Arabic and bent to pick Altair up. The man grabbed his fallen glasses and straightened up with an embarrassed flushed to his face.

Malik helped dust Altair off, asking if he was alright. Altair nodded his head and continued to walk. Malik fell in step beside him.

"Now I forgot what I was going to say," he grumbled.

Altair smiled sheepishly, "I think it had something to do with your interview?"

"Oh! Yeah, no. I was going to ask you what you were doing during my interview. We usually work together." Malik tried to make it sound like he wasn't being petulant. It must not have worked, because Altair gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm going with Shawn for the Abstergo event."

"What!" Malik exclaimed angrily, causing more heads to turn in his direction, "You're working with that ass?"

Altair rolled his eyes, "Why do you dislike Shawn so much?"

"Because he's a _dick_."

"I think you dislike Shawn so much because he reminds you a lot of yourself."

They walked in silence for a while, that statement hanging heavily in the air.

"Are you calling me a dick?"

**x**POW**x**

Malik had to swallow his hate like bile as he sat across from Aquila.

The superhero was in full uniform of course. Aquila crossed his legs at the ankle, his brown boots making a soft sound as the rubbed together. His muscles clearly stood out in his spandex suit. His gauntlets were brown with brown gloves that covered all but his ring finger. The other glove was fitted to the nub of his missing finger. The part of the suit that covered his arms was white, just like his hood. His torso was gray and so was the outer part of his thighs, while the inner and the rest of his legs were white. The red sash that was wrapped around his waist added color to his uniform.

"You have a great fashion sense by the way," Malik said dryly. The scarred lips of the Hero smirked.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. Malik sighed and took out his recorder. He pressed the record button and sat it on the table. They were on a garden roof Downtown, the sun reflecting off the flowers beautifully.

_This seems like a place Altair would love._

"So tell me Aquila, why do you do what you do?"

"Why do firemen and policemen do what they do? I just want to help people and save them if I can. I wish to prevent crimes and save lives. Protect the innocence and punish those who seek to corrupt them."

"You get no money for this."

"I don't need it. That would be selfish. 'I saved you from getting mugged sir, that'll be twenty dollars.' Seems kind of callous don't you think."

Malik frowned. "What if the government pays you?"

"Then they would own me and give me rules and regulations."

"Shouldn't there be rules and regulations? What if a hero steps out of line and kills someone?"

"Then that hero must submit and be judged by the proper authorities. We do not have jurisdiction over these people's lives we hand them over to the police."

Their questions continued on as such. They talked about politics, law enforcement, and the rumor about their being a Justice Group.

"Do you ever have time for love?" Malik asked. He watched those lips, lips that reminded him of another, quirk into an amused smile.

"I try to make time for it," Aquila answered, "I think I'm doing fine."

"Define 'fine'?"

"I believe they love me. I love them, dearly," Malik got a glimpse of golden eyes.

"Do they know who you really are?"

"No. Too dangerous."

"So you have a secret identity?"

Aquila shrugged lightly, still smiling. Malik wanted to wipe that smile off of his face.

"Have you ever failed to save anyone Aquila?" The man frowned, Malik's goal succeeding.

The Supe opened his mouth to answer but stiffened. He abruptly stood up.

"The Smuggler," he mumbled, "I could have sworn the Eagle took care of her."

Malik reached across the table for his recorder and pressed the pause button. "Have to go save the day?"

Aquila turned his head slightly towards him. His lips had a hint of a frown there. He turned back towards the city and ran to the edge, leaping into the air. Locals called that move a Leap of Faith, a move that he shared with the Eagle and the Falcon.

Malik stood up and walked deeper into the rooftop garden. _Maybe I should bring Altair here._

**x**_KABLOOM_**x**

Altair and Malik sat at their favorite café, eating their lunch quietly. They were on break and Malik kept running different types of headlines through his head for his Aquila story.

"How did the event go," Malik asked eventually.

Altair shrugged, "Lots of big wigs and rich people. Very boring. How did your interview with Aquila go?"

Malik made a disgusted noise around his drink. He swallowed it down before he answered, "It was tolerable. I didn't feel the need to gauge his eyes out."

They continued to eat in silence for a while. The sounds of the city outside filled up the small café.

Altair played with his napkin a little before looking at Malik. Malik looked up at him when he heard him clear his throat.

"Hey Malik, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you hate Aquila so much?"

The silence this time was heavy, filled with malice and despair. Malik stared at his hand, watching as it clenched and unclenched. Malik opened his mouth, his response charged with hatred and anger.

"He lost me my arm and he lost me my brother. He didn't save my _brother_. He _left_ my brother to _die_."

The silence now was shocked, warbling in mixed emotions, but the one that stood out the most was pain.

Malik sighed and looked up. He was startled by the blank expression on his lovers face.

"Oh."


	5. Holy Jabbing Jabbers!

**A/N**: **I don't own any of the movies I mentioned guys! The plate smashing scene comes from 500 Days of Summer. The song Altair is singing is Empty by the Cranberries which I also don't own. I hope you guys enjoy! :}**

**Holy Jabbing Jabbers!**

**5**

Altair was acting strange. Stranger than usual.

It all started when Malik found Altair sitting on the couch watching the _Titanic_. The man was spraying layer after layer of whip cream into his mouth. He was currently yelling at the TV.

"Maybe if you'd _move over _Jack wouldn't have died!" His mouth was foamy from the whip cream that escaped his mouth.

"Altair…what are you doing?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Altair whipped his head around and gave Malik a startled look. "Watching a movie," was his muffled reply.

Another time, Malik found Altair in his bed listening to _The Cranberries_. That would've been fine if it wasn't _Empty_, the most depressive song on that CD.

"Didn't you see me, didn't you hear me? Didn't you see me standing there?"

Malik stood in the doorway, watching the man sing on his back in the middle of his bed.

"Say a prayer for me. Help to feel the strength I did. My identity has been taken. Is my heart breaking on me?"

"Altair…what are you doing?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Altair sat up and gave Malik a startled look. "Singing a song," was his reply.

There was also this one time where Malik walked into his apartment after a doctor's appointment and was met with the sound of something breaking. He shot an alarmed look through the kitchen and saw Altair smashing a plate onto his counter.

Malik ran towards the kitchen area as another plate was smashed.

"Altair? What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Altair grabbed and smashed another plate. "I saw this in a movie once. I thought it would help." Altair grabbed and smashed another plate. He then turned and gave Malik a dull look. "Don't worry. I went out and bought these."

He turned back to his task and smashed another plate.

Now, Malik found the man lying face down on his floor with two cartons of Neopolitan ice cream and an empty DVD box. He was wearing the Snuggie Leonardo gave Malik, but since he refused to wear it Altair took it.

Malik slipped out of his loafers and made his way towards the seemingly dead man. He loosened his tie and bent down beside Altair.

"Altair?" He was answered with a muffled grunt. Malik rolled his eyes and picked up the DVD box.  
>"<em>The<em> _Notebook_? Are you serious?" This time he was answered with a muffled groan and some garbled words. "Altair, I can't understand you with your face meshed into my carpet like that."

Altair finally lifted his head up. His glasses were gone and his eyes looked puffy, "I love that movie. It's the greatest romance movie of all time next to _Pretty Woman_."

Malik gave him an incredulous look. "Altair have you been…_crying_?"

Altair sat up fully. Scooted back a couple of inches until his back hit the edge of the couch. He pouted, "No, must have been the carpet or dust bunnies or microbes or something."

Malik just looked at him. He gestured toward the cartons of ice cream and the menu screen of the movie. "So this is how you've been spending your day off?"

Altair just pouted some more as he stopped the disk. Malik rolled his eyes. He tossed the DVD box unto the coffee table and gripped the empty cartons with his fingers. As he strolled into the kitchen he called out to Altair, "So I saw Desmond today." He heard movement in the living room and an interested hum. Malik removed the spoon from one of the cartons and threw them in the trash. He tossed the spoon into the sink, "Yeah, I asked him did he know what's been going on with you lately because you _refuse to tell me_!" Malik vaguely heard the man grumble something along the lines of, "There's nothing wrong with me…" but he ignored it.

"And you know what he did? He gave me the dirtiest look I ever seen that boy make. I didn't even know he was capable of it." He raised an eyebrow when he heard something crash in the living room.

"He made it out like I should know but _you refuse to tell me what's wrong_. It kind of shocked me, you know? He has always been so nice to me – Hey! Where are you going?" Malik watched through his kitchen counter wall opening as Altair dashed out of the apartment. Malik growled and stomped out of the kitchen to his bedroom to take a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw Altair was at work. He asked him what the other day was all about.<p>

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to Desmond is all," Altair answered. Malik glared.

"Well what happened? Did I kick his cat or something?"

Altair just shrugged and continued to type on his computer. "Don't worry too much about it. We've come to a mutual understanding." Malik gave Altair a narrowed look. He wasn't sure how to respond to that or how to proceed with the current conversation.

Just then, an intern ran into the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at him. His eyes were fevered bright and his face was flushed.

"Guys! I just came from Downtown! There's this giant robot destroying shit left and right!"

The room went into a frenzy. People began turning on all available televisions. Some crowded around computer screens. Others made phone calls. The smart people left the building in order to get their story, which is exactly what Malik wanted to do. He turned towards Altair in excitement, only to find the man gone. Malik scowled and clenched his fist.

"Altair…" he growled. Malik kicked off his loafers and grabbed the spare sneakers he had under his desk. He slipped them on and made his way out of the building. As he rushed past the receptionist desk, he caught a glance of the television. He saw that Eagle and the Falcon were already on the scene. They looked as if they were diverting all of the robot's attention from destroying the city and on to them. The kid wasn't kidding when he said the robot was a giant.

It had to be at least 30 to 40 feet tall. It was a sleek model with a smooth casing. By all that is holy, it even had laser eye beams. The red lasers cut into buildings in an effort to cut down the two superheroes jumping around it. The robot moved smoothly and slowly down the street as it followed the two heroes towards the outskirts of the city. They were most likely heading towards Animus River.

Malik tore his eyes away from the screen and ran out of the building. He ran towards one of the taxis resting near the curb as some businessman tried to get inside. Malik slammed his body into the man, hearing a startled yelp as he hopped into the car. He slammed the door shut and smacked the divider to get the driver's attention.

"Downtown! Now!"

The man gave him a bewildered look. "You know what's down there right? A robot! A giant robot!"

Malik growled and gave him his most grumpy face. "Drive. I'll pay you good money." No he won't.

The driver gave him a suspicious look. They had a staring contest as the businessman from before banged his fist against the window. His muffled yells went ignored and the driver turned around and put the car in gear.

"If I die, I will haunt you forever."

Malik sat back with a satisfied smiled as the taxi sped its way towards the disaster zone.

They arrived to absolute panic and carnage. There were abandoned cars, buildings on fire, people running and screaming. There were bodies on the ground; some unconscious others may be dead. There were craters in the ground and the street was missing considerable chunks of asphalt.

The taxi driver stopped. He turned around and looked at Malik. "Look man, I ain't goin' no further."

Malik was going to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of an eagle's cry.

Then both the driver and Malik heard a loud _thump_ resonate from the roof of the car. The taxi bounced as an extra weight was added to it.

"Only you would drive straight towards danger, Mr. Al-Sayf."

Aquila.

Malik growled and hopped out of the car. He glowered at the man atop the taxi. "Shouldn't you be helping your gal pals out there?" Malik pointed to the vicinity of the robot, still causing destruction.

Golden eyes glared at him. Aquila's skin pulled at his scar as he frowned. "You need to get out of here," he rumbled before darting off. Malik watched as the man hopped about the damaged street and ran at an unnatural speed.

Malik ran after him, ignoring the indignant cries of an irate taxi driver.

Malik dodged the policemen and firemen that were at the worst of the disaster zones. Paramedics ran about, trying to stop people bleeding, suffocating, and dying. He heard a radio reassure a police officer that back up was coming. None of these people stopped him. They were too focused on their jobs.

He finally made it to the outskirts of town. He stopped a moment to catch his breath. But he lost it again when he gazed upon the robot up close. The television didn't do it justice. The thing was _huge_. He watched as Aquila, Eagle, and Falcon maneuver around as a unit to find the giant's weak points. They all wore outfits similar to each other but the Eagle's was more of a gray and red and the Falcon's was blue, white, and black. They all wore white hoods that never fell as they jumped from different spots on the robot's body.

It looked as if the heroes didn't have a clear strategy as to how they should take the robot down. Malik looked around. What exactly could they do to take it down? Malik's eyes brighten.

"Hey!" he bellowed. All three men stopped what they were doing to look at him. They darted looks at each other, clearly asking one another what the hell this guy was doing here. There was no time for that!

"Use the power cords!" he yelled again. They continued to look at him. Falcon had to duck to avoid a laser to the head. "Use the power cords to trip it up! You could probably use it to electrocute it! Try to short circuit it!" The men looked at each other again, silently communicating. Then Eagle jumped from atop the robots shoulder and he the ground, causing a golden ring of energy to spread out beneath the robot's feet. Malik's eyes widen as he witnessed the hero's powers up close. He watched as the robot was lifted into the air by that energy. He saw Falcon jump onto a power pole and rip out a cord with unnatural strength and threw it towards Aquila. Aquila grabbed it from the air and landed on the robots face. He brought the livewire directly into the robots eye area.

The robot jerked in midair as sparks flew. Aquila jumped away from the robot before it landed on the ground, making a sizable indent. They all watched as parts of the robot blew out until they heard a loud whirring sound and make a noise as if it were shutting down.

Malik ran towards the large robot and got as close to it as possible. He was very wary of the questionable noises coming from the machine. He examined what he could before he noticed something on the inside of the robots thigh. He went to walk closer, but felt a strong arm pull him back.

He looked back to see Aquila gazing at him. "That was some smart thinking back there. Where did you get it from?"

Malik smirked, "A movie. Really, you should have thought of this on your own."

The superhero narrowed his eyes, "You really shouldn't be here." Malik growled and yanked his arm out of the man's grip.

"When a story like this pops up, you better believe I'll be here." Malik turned back towards the now still robot. He pointed to it, "You see that? Inside the thigh?"

The hero looked. Malik watched as the man's pupils shrunk. "You mean that symbol?"

Malik felt a devilish smile stretch across his face. He turned back towards the man and put his hand on his hip. "Yep. That's the Abstergo symbol right there my friend. Now image the story this will make."


	6. Egad!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: Grammar errors probably. I might have missed something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Egad!<strong>

**6**

"What do you mean I can't publish this paper?" Malik shouted after he slammed his hand on Lucy's desk.

"The paper was pulled by the Big Guy. I don't know what else to tell you Malik," she answered calmly. Malik felt as if he were about to pop a blood vessel.

"Are you serious? This can't be happening!" Malik growled and squeezed his eyes shut as he ran his hand across his face. He turned away from Lucy and tugged at his hair. He spun back around and slammed his hand against the desk again.

"Do you realize what a scandal this is? How big this is? Fucking Abstergo was behind those robots. I don't know whether or not it was an accident, they wouldn't let me ten feet near their door, but something's up." He whispered vehemently. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She slumped against her seat for a moment before she opened them again.

"Look Malik, I read your paper and I'm just as interested as you are, but I was told this story couldn't go out – Malik!" Lucy stood up as Malik pushed away from her desk with an angry huff. He burst through her office door and stomped down the hall towards his desk.

"Malik! What are you doing?"

"If the paper won't publish it, then I'll find someone who can!"

"You do that and you're fired."

Malik came to an immediate halt. His jaws clenched and his nostrils flared. He slowly turned around and stalked back towards her, unaware that they have acquired an audience.

"Are you threatening me?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "No, I'm just stating a fact. You do that and you will surely be fired. You'd never work in this town again."

Malik reared back a little in shock. "You're right Lucy, you really aren't threatening me," he said sarcastically. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"You really don't understand the power Al Mualim has over the media." Malik took a step closer to her.

"Lucy you must understand that this cannot be silenced. I will not be silenced!" Malik whispered vehemently.

Lucy raised her hands and did a calmed down gesture. "I understand that Malik, but you're under contract. Any violation will have you packing up your stuff by the end of the work day. If there is anything resembling your writing or this paper it's over. Understand?"

Malik glared at her and she returned it with a patient look. "Understand?"

Malik tilted his head and gave her a narrowed eye looked. Her blue eyes gleamed and her eyebrows lifted. Malik took a step back and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah I understand."

Lucy smiled, "Good. Now I need you to edit something of Shaun's."

Leonardo read over his story again. Malik sipped at his tea, "So do you know anyone?"

Leonardo made a small noise, tapping his lips with his free fingers. "I believe I do. I still don't understand why your boss doesn't want this published. This is big."

Malik shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't want to get caught up with such a prominent business. They are one of those Fortune 500 companies."

Leonardo sighed and tossed the pages down onto mahogany coffee table. The resulting puff of air scattered some of his sketches.

"I suppose. Well I know a guy. The underground scene calls him La Volpe. He's good at getting confidential information out there in the open. He's also good at acquiring it."

"There's also Machiavelli. He's a sly little politician."

Malik groaned and let his head fall back.

"Nice to see you too Malik," Ezio said with a smirk on his lips.

"Why are you here?" Malik asked with a long suffering sigh. Ezio gave him a bemused smile as he sat on the arm of the chair Leonardo was sitting in. "I live here," he answered.

Malik rolled his eyes and gave Leonardo a Look, "I don't understand why you let him live here."

Leonardo laughed, familiar with this game. "He is my husband after all, where else would he live?"

Malik smirked, "I can think of a few places."

Ezio snorted, "He's just jealous of our undying love for each other." He leaned down to give Leonardo a peck on his temple. He ignored the gagging noises coming from the loveseat adjacent to them.

"I'm hardly jealous," Malik scoffed.

Ezio smiled, "That's right. You are dating my cousin. We do look alike. You secretly love me."

Malik scowled, "Hardly. Plus, you two look nothing alike. You're like his uglier evil twin. Even Desmond looks better than you."

Ezio gasped in mock pain, his hand grasping his chest. "I am _not_ ugly." Leonardo laughed and dragged his fingers through Ezio's long hair.

"Speaking of Altair," Leonardo began, "where is he?" Malik shrugged and sat his teacup down onto the coffee table. "Last I heard he was out collecting eyewitness account from the attack yesterday."

Ezio and Leonardo exchanged glances before looking back to Malik. Malik glared at them.

"I don't like it when you two do that. Why did you do that? Is there something I should know?"

Ezio made an uncomfortable noise. "I believe that's not for us to discuss."

Malik growled and stood up abruptly. "I'm tired of all these secrets! I'm tired of people not giving me straight answers! I'm tired of people hiding things!

"I don't understand how Abstergo was able to slip from under the radar. No news station seemed to have figured out what I have! I don't understand why Al Mualim wants to cover this up! I don't understand what's going on with Altair; _he won't talk to me_! I feel like I've been left out of some loop.

You both know what's going on with him. Desmond gave me the biggest stink eye the other day. I feel like he's telling everybody else what's going on expect for _me_! _I'm his lover dammit_! "Malik ranted, glaring and red-faced. The room was silent save for Malik's harsh breathing.

Ezio stood, expression unreadable, "Talk to Altair. Demand answers. Tell him how you feel. Leonardo and I will take care of this Abstergo mess."

Malik deflated slowly, his burst of anger leaving him tired. He hasn't been able to get any proper rest ever since Altair started acting weird. His exhaustion was made worse by the Abstergo incident.

Malik nodded to Ezio, "I think that was the most intelligent thing you have ever said." Malik ducked as a throw pillow sailed passed his head.

**OH HEY LOOK GUISE I'M BACK! Sorry about this. I haven't given up. I just lost interest for a while but now I'M BACK!**


End file.
